Paper Yoshi 2: The Soundtrack
[[Archivo:Yonicstudios2soundtrack.png|thumb|192px|Artwork final de Paper Yoshi 2: The Soundtrack]] Paper Yoshi 2: The Soundtrack es el título de la banda sonora de Paper Yoshi 2: La Película. Se trata de una recopilación de varios tracks de juegos y varios artistas. Versiones Existen 3 versiones, de las cuales solamente 2 están disponibles. Versión Antica Esta versión ya no está disponible desde Febrero de 2011. Hay 10 mini-versiones diferentes. Se reparten en 10 álbums. Todos se venden por separado. Se cree que la única forma de obtenerlos es por PayPal (excepto los gratuitos) *'Free Version: '''Esta versión es una de las dos gratuitas. Contienen los tracks de Kirby 64, Metroid Prime y Super Mario Galaxy 2 que contiene la película. *'Standard Version: 'Es una de las dos versiones gratuitas, y contiene los tracks de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Sonic Unleashed y Paper Mario que contiene la película. *'Crystal Version: 'Versión de 4,90 €, que contiene todos los tracks usados. *'Gold Version: 'Su precio es de 5,20 €, contiene todos los tracks usados, más 2 tracks beta (no usados) *'Platinum Version: 'Tiene de precio 6,60 €, y contiene todos los tracks usados, más 6 beta. *'Japan Version: 'Tiene de precio 566 ¥, contiene todos los tracks usados, más 3 beta, y una canción especial. *'USA Version: 'Cuesta 4,34 $, y contiene todos los tracks usados, más 3 beta, y una canción especial. *'Diamond Version: 'Es de 8,50 €, y contiene todos los tracks usados, más todos los beta. *'Master Collection: 'Cuesta 9 €, y tiene todos los tracks, incluidos los beta y las canciones especiales. *'Beta Version: 'Cuesta 1,90 €, y tiene todos los tracks beta. *'Hot-Wheel Version: 'No se sabe con certeza si esta versión aparecerá o no. *'SFX Collection: 'Versión que contiene todos los efectos de sonido de la película. Versión Nova También conocida como The Soundtrack 2.0, es una de las dos versiones disponibles. Todos los tracks se incluyen en un solo archivo torrent. También pueden obtenerse los tracks que ya se están usando en la película en este sitio web . La carátula de esta versión es la misma que la del Master Collection. Versión SuperNova Es una actualización de la Versión Nova, conocida como The Soundtrack 2.5. Es la segunda versión disponible. Esta vez, todos los tracks se repartirán en archivos ZIP, cada uno contendrá todos los tracks que se usaron en un capítulo. La carátula se mantiene, y se han actualizado varias características: *Los tracks estarán disponibles en AAC, para tener mayor calidad y equilibrar el nivel de volumen de ellos. **Podría existir una versión que contenga todos los tracks en MP3. *Se incluyen las carátulas de los juegos/cds donde provienen los tracks. *En iTunes se puede incluir una lista de reproducción inteligente que muestre los 50 mejores tracks según el usuario que lo descarga. **Existe también una segunda lista similar a la anterior, pero que contendrá los 50 mejores tracks según YonicStudios. Artwork El artwork de PY2: The Soundtrack varió desde su primera versión. En la versión Antica, había 10 carátulas diferentes para cada versión. Después, la Nova usaba solo la Master Collection, por último la SuperNova usa diferentes carátulas para cada episodio, pero la original es la que se usa en la Nova. Soundtracks de juegos recopilados Aquí hay una lista de los juegos que, por lo menos, pueden tener 1 track o más en la película. No se saben datos sobre si los juegos que están que cursiva tienen algún track. También se indican dos números (a,b), donde "a" es el número de tracks originales, y "b" es el número de remixes. El número "c" se incluye a los juegos con tracks que provienen de Paper Yoshi 1. *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney ''(0,0,1) *''Donkey Kong Country 2 ''(1,0) *''Hot-Wheels: Turbo Racing ''(3,0) *Kirby 64 (10,0) *''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder ''(1,0) *''Lost Odyssey ''(2,1) *''Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Centro de Bowser ''(5,0) *''Mario Party ''(2,0) *''Mario Party 8 ''(1,0) *Metroid Prime (3,1,3) *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (4,0,1) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption ''(2,0) *''Metroid: Other M ''(2,0) *Paper Mario (4,0,1) *Pikmin (1,0) *''Pikmin 2 ''(1,0) *''Pokémon Colloseum ''(2,2) *''Pokémon Blanco y Negro ''(3,0) *''Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro ''(0,1) *Rayman 2 (2,1) *''Rhythm Paradise ''(1,0) *Sonic and the Secret Rings (1,0) *Sonic Unleashed (7,0) *''Star Fox ''(1,0) *''Stardust Witch Meruru! ''(0,1) *''Super Mario Galaxy ''(1,1) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (10,0) *''Super Paper Mario ''(6,1) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(5,0) *''Trauma Center: New Blood ''(1,0) *''Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 ''(1,0) *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion (1,0) *Trauma Team (1,0) *''Zack & Wiki: En busca del tesoro de Barbaros (1,0) Artistas Aquí tienes una lista de los artistas que tienen una canción al menos en Paper Yoshi 2. No están incluidos los tracks de Newgrounds. Se desconoce si aparecen las canciones que están en cursiva. Los que están subrayados son canciones beta. *Cryoshell **Creeping in my Soul *Evanescense **''Going Under *Maximum the Hormone **''Buiiki Kaesu!!'' *Chris Brown **With you *Flyleaf **Cassie **''Fully Alive'' *Mutefish **''Penetration'' *Rihanna **Umbrella Remix *Avril Lavigne **''Losing Grip'' **''Complicated'' **''Sk8er Boi'' **''I'm With You'' **''Unwanted'' *Twenty 4 Seven **''We are the world'' *Imperio **''Cyberdream'' Tracks Especiales Los Tracks Especiales (también conocidos como Canciones Especiales) ''son dos canciones que sólo pueden obtenerse en el Soundtrack de Paper Yoshi 2. Los dos tracks son: "Core Comet I" y ''"Battle on Phaaze Orbit (Extended)". Suelen aparecer en negrita. Core Comet I fue retirado por tener fallos sonoros, y en su lugar, está Core Comet II. Lista de tracks Éste es el contenido que tienen los diferentes juegos. El número se indica según como está disponible actualmente. Paper Yoshi: Stars' Request La banda sonora de Paper Yoshi 1 también aparece en Paper Yoshi 2. Remixes El Soundtrack de Paper Yoshi 2 también contiene modificaciones de las mismas canciones. En algunas se mezclan dos pistas idénticas salvo por la diferencia de que una es grave y otra aguda. En otras se incrementa o se reduce la velocidad, y en otras surgen estos dos efectos.